The present application relates generally to device communications, and more specifically to methods and systems for using engagement level information for one or more users to modify presentation of content by a content providing device.
Content providing devices such as wireless communications devices, tablets, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, televisions, etc., are widely deployed. Such content providing devices may present various types of content, such as video, audio, data, and so on.
During the presentation of content, a user may become distracted, may fall asleep, may leave the room, etc. In such instances the user may miss the content provided during that duration. As such, the user may have to attempt to manually determine a time in the content presentation at which the user became distracted so as to catch what was missed during the distraction.
Further, during presentation of content, a user for which the content may not be intended may enter the presentation environment (e.g., an area in which the content providing device may present content and may detect a presence of one or more users). For example, a first user may be watching a program flagged by the programming guide as “mature” (for example, violence, adult situations, adult language, etc.) and a second user for which the content may not be appropriate and/or enjoyable (e.g., a child, adolescent, spouse, parent, etc.) may enter the presentation environment with or without knowledge of the first user.
Additionally, during presentation of content, a level of interest for a user present in the presentation environment may change. For example, the user may fall asleep while watching a program. When more than one user is watching the program, the user that remained awake may manually reduce volume, switch to subtitles, or turn off the program entirely so as to attempt to not disturb the now asleep user.
Therefore, a system and method automatically modifies presentation of content based on engagement levels of one or more users may be desired.